The Sound of Drums: Exile
by Silence and the Sound of Drums
Summary: The Master finds herself on her way to Forks to live with her estranged father. As she plans her next rise to power, will she find love along the way? Doctor Who/Twilight X-Over Contains femslash, strong language, and sexual themes.
1. Prologue: New Year's in the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and the BBC respectively.**

**Author's Note: OK, first story. This is a little crossover of Doctor Who and Twilight that I've had in my head for quite a while. Now, even if you don't like Doctor Who, or even if you don't know what it is, I just ask that you give this story a chance. I promise to make everything as easy to understand as possible.**

**Summary: In an attempt to escape being trapped within the Last Great Time War with the rest of the Time Lords, the Master casts his mind out of his body and back to Earth. There, his mind attaches to and overpowers the mind of Isabella Swan, destroying her and taking her body as its own, converting it into that of a Time Lord. Now with a new body, and a new life, the Master finds _herself_ on her way to Forks, Washington to live with Bella's estranged father, Charlie. Will she rise to power once again, or be destined to fail as before? And will she find love along the way?**

**Main Pairing: Master Bella/Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sound of Drums: <strong>**Exile**

**Prologue: New Year's in the Park**

New Year's Eve is my least favorite time of the year. It's not the parties or the fireworks that I hate though. No, I hate that I have to spend New Year's alone.

Everyone else in my family has someone to spend New Year's Eve with. Emmett has Rosalie, Dad has Mom, and Jasper has Maria. Even stick-up-his-ass Edward has Angela.

At the moment, my family is at home having their annual New Year's party. It's the only time of the year that Mom and Dad invite other people into our home. They have a big party and invite everyone in town, then at midnight they shoot fireworks off across the lake behind our house. My parents know how to throw a party. And it's the only time the family gets to truly act human.

You see, my family and I, we're vampires, though we aren't exactly you're traditional vampires. We try to retain our humanity by feeding off of animals and pretending to be human. My father, Carlisle, he works at the hospital here in town, while my mother Esme is a party planner and interior decorator. My siblings and I, we attend high school like normal teenagers. I'm in my sophomore year this year. Emmett, Jasper, Maria, and Rosalie are seniors, while Edward and Angela are juniors.

We moved here about a year and a half ago. Here being Forks, Washington; logging capitol of the world. Exciting, isn't it? Anyway, when we moved here, Edward met Angela and they became fast friends. It wasn't till a few months ago that he finally grew a pair and asked her out. They're really quite cute together.

Never mind that though, back to the present.

As per my usual, I skipped out of the party around eleven and wandered around town for a while. Eventually, I found myself at the park in town, so I decided to sit on one of the benches and wait for the New Year. And as I sat on that bench, I found my mind wandering off into that dark place it usually goes when I'm left on my own.

You see, for the past few decades, I've had a rather severe case of depression. You know, that tends to happen when you've spent nearly a century waiting for the person you're supposed to spend your life with, while at the same time watching the rest of your family find their life mates. Combine that with the fact that I know nothing of my origins and I really don't have a very good outlook on life.

Now, usually I'm not allowed to go anywhere without either Edward or Jasper to watch over me. However, the family was rather distracted with other matters when I snuck out, so neither of them was around to interrupt my darker thoughts.

I sighed, pulling a lighter from my pocket and tossing it lightly between my hands. It wasn't the first time I contemplated suicide. In fact, those were usually the thoughts that my brothers were tasked with interrupting. Honestly, I'd be doing Ed and Jazz a favor if I killed myself; they wouldn't have to look out for me anymore. And the rest of the family wouldn't have to constantly worry about me. Sure they'd be sad at first, but they'd have the rest of eternity to get over it.

With that thought in mind, I brought the lighter up, igniting it with my right hand. As I moved the tiny flame toward my chest, someone else's hand caught my wrist.

I looked up in shock, staring into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. I didn't even register the lighter being snatched from my hand as I was too busy trying to close my gaping mouth.

Before me, staring at me with a disappointed glare was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. With sharp features and soft blonde hair resting just on her shoulders, the woman was a sight to behold. Though I wish she didn't have that disappointed frown on her face that I know was there because of me.

I glanced down at the rest of her, the area between my legs becoming slick with arousal, as I took in her lithe, muscular form. Not muscular in the gross way, but muscular in the athletic sort of way, like she was on a track or swim team. Her hips were wide in a way that was perfectly proportional with the rest of her, while soft, b-cup breasts adorned her chest. And her legs, god, they went on for miles.

It was then that I noticed how tall she was. She looked to be about 5'6" or 5'7" to my 4'10". I hadn't realized that I was attracted to height before, but I could definitely say that the fact that she was bigger than me turned me on. Is that weird?

I did another quick sweep of her body to take in her outfit, having paid little attention to it the first time; a first for me. She was wearing a simple white, cotton button-down shirt and a pair of black slacks, held in place by black suspenders. On her feet was a pair of black and white low-top Chuck's.

My eyes snapped back up to her face as she cleared her throat, one of her eyebrows raised in amusement. How she managed to look both amused and disappointed at the same time, I don't know.

"So?" she murmured, her husky voice making me shiver in delight.

"So, what?" I gasped, looking away from her in embarrassment. She smiled ever so slightly, a far away look in her eyes.

"Do I pass inspection?" she questioned, finally releasing my wrist as she took a seat next to me. "I know how you are about clothes."

"Oh, well, they're no where near as good as they could be," I replied, once more taking in her outfit. "But, definitely not the worst… wait, how do you know about my fashion problem?" Now I was suspicious. Who the hell was she? I'd never seen her in town before.

"I'm Coraline," she said, answering my unasked question. She rolled her neck, her eyes turning skyward. It was silent for several moments before I realized she wasn't going to answer my question. As I was about to ask again, she glanced at me and said, "She's coming."

I blinked, my mouth snapping shut, then opening again as I hissed, "Who's coming?"

"Bella," she stated simply.

"Who the hell is Bella?" I snapped in irritation.

"Your mate, silly vampire," she said, shaking her head as if it should have been obvious. My eyes widened in shock, both at the idea of meeting my mate and at the fact that Coraline knew what I am.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do," she replied, standing from the bench and turning to walk away. I was standing in front of her before she had even taken a step.

"Now you just wait a moment!" I snarled, glaring up at her. What pissed me off more was that she looked amused at my outburst. "You're gonna answer my damn questions or…"

Her lips were on mine in an instant, the church bells going off, signaling that it was midnight. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but they were the best seconds of my life. And then her lips were off of me, her forehead coming to rest against mine.

"Do me a favor?" she murmured, her warm breath on my lips causing shivers to run down my spine. I nodded in acquiescence. "Just wait until February. Bella will be here then and I promise things will get better. Can you do that for me?" I nodded again. "Good."

And then she was walking passed me as I stared off into space dreamily. After a moment, I shook myself from my stupor and turned to ask her about this mysterious Bella.

She was gone; vanished into thin air.

I glanced around in shock, but found nothing but trees and playground equipment. Sighing, I turned and began walking back toward my house.

February, huh? I could do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so, please review and give me your feedback. And don't flame, there really isn't a point in it.<strong>

**This is going to be the first story in a trilogy and will, for the most part be set in Forks and be primarily about the Twilight cast. The more major Doctor Who stuff really won't come into play until the second story.**


	2. Prologue: The Girl and the Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and the BBC respectively.**

**Author's Note: OK, so I decided to change this chapter a bit. If you've read it already, you'll probably want to at least skim over it again.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sound of Drums: Exile<strong>

**Prologue: The Girl and the Master**

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump!_

A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the window.

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump!_

I slammed my head against the window once, and then unbuckled my seatbelt. I slammed my fist against the 'Call' button whilst simultaneously yanking open the overhead compartment. My bag was torn open and I dug frantically for the bottle of Abilify I had stashed there.

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump!_

With shaking hands, I twisted the top off and dumped a tablet into my hand, then stuffed the bottle back in the bag and shut the compartment. The attendant arrived just as I dropped back into my seat.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" she asked, a cheerful smile on her face.

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump!_

"Would you mind getting me some water, please?" I replied giving her the best smile I could manage with the drums pounding so loudly.

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump!_

"Of course, miss," she said, scurrying off to get the requested beverage. I glared at the back of her head.

"Stupid ape," I hissed, cradling my head in my hands as I tried to shut the drums out.

_It's hardly her fault, you know?_

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump!_

**_Oh great, not only does it not help, but you're back as well._**

_I'm not fond of you either, thief._

Pain lanced through my body, as the skin and muscle tissue phased out of existence, revealing the skeleton beneath for the briefest of moments before reappearing as though nothing had happened. I glanced around briefly to make sure no one had noticed. Luckily there weren't many people on the nighttime flight to Seattle.

_Yes, lucky indeed. It wouldn't do for UNIT or Torchwood to discover you while you're in my body._

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump!_

**_Sod off, Isabella!_**

_Why don't you?_

A harsh sigh escaped my mouth.

Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am the Master, one of the last two surviving Time Lords in the universe, the other, of course, being my nemesis, the Doctor. I'm sure you've heard of him; practically everyone has. Bastard.

_At least he tries to help others. What have you done for the universe?_

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump!_

**_I've tried to bring order to the universe!_**

_Your order is a curse._

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!_

**_Will you both shut up?_**

_No thanks._

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!_

**_Thank Rassilon the ape is coming back. No, wait fuck that bastard Rassilon!_**

_At least we can agree on that. I'm glad I'll never have to meet him._

"Here is your water, ma'am," the ape said, smiling brightly as she handed me the cup.

"Thank you," I said, nodding to her before quickly shoving the Abilify in my mouth and chugging the water.

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!_

The drums pounded incessantly as the stewardess scurried away once more. The dull pain began to build throughout my body again, signaling another oncoming phase. Without thinking, I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head and rested my head in my hands, effectively hiding every inch of skin from prying eyes as my body once again phased.

_THUMP-THUMP-thump-thump!_

The phasing was a side effect of a resurrection that went wrong in my previous body. My bitch of an ex-wife hurled a Potion of Death at me during the resurrection. Since then, my body has been in a constant state of degeneration; something that I had hoped would leave me when I abandoned that body for a new one. Sadly, it had not.

_Thump-Thump. Thump. Thump._

Thankfully, the degeneration wasn't quite as bad in this new body. I really only arrive at the point of phasing when the drums are at their worst, which can be avoided if I take the Abilify before it gets to that point. Usually.

_Thump... Thump... Thump… Thump._

_I don't know why you don't just man up and ask the Doctor for help with your degeneration and drumming problems. You know he would help._

**_Yes, I'll ask my worst enemy to help me. That's such a great idea! Then, when he's done, he'll keep me as a prisoner while we go gallivanting across time and space, saving every kitten that's stuck in a tree._**

_I'm detecting a hint of sarcasm somewhere in there._

_**Screw you!**_

I waited for her retort, surprised when it didn't come.

With the drums almost silent again and Isabella deciding to shut her mouth, I decided that I could sleep for the rest of the flight to Seattle. Sleep that was, thankfully, undisturbed up to the point of descent.

Disembarking the plane, backpack slung over my shoulder, I headed toward the baggage claim, where I knew Charlie would be waiting for me.

Charlie was Isabella's dad. Maybe I should explain that.

Isabella Marie Swan is the name of the girl who's body I stole when I abandoned my old body. Why my conscious was drawn to her, I don't know: don't care, really. The point is, it was, which ended with my conscious overpowering and absorbing hers.

_Bastard._

Theoretically, Isabella should be gone, however, she remains, a constant presence in my mind.

_And you remain a constant presence in my body._

All of her memories are inside of my head, which allowed me to assume her identity with little trouble at all. The reverse is also true, Isabella now being the only entity in the universe that knew everything about me.

The best part of the switch though is that her body mutated to accommodate my vastly superior mind, adapting into a Time Lord. I'm not going to waste time explaining the process. Suffice to say, it was a very painful process and I don't ever want to do it again.

_You deserved the pain._

**_Seriously Isabella, shut up._**

Anyway, I decided that I didn't want to pretend to be Isabella constantly, which couldn't be done if I stayed in the presence of her mother. I hated that bitch. She was completely useless, wanting nothing more than to be a sex toy to her new husband.

**_I don't know how you put up with her._**

_She's my mother._

**_And?_**

Anyway, since I didn't want to pretend to be Isabella and I didn't want to draw attention to myself by simply leaving, I decided that I would go to live with Isabella's estranged father, who she hadn't seen in several years. He would therefore not know much of Isabella's personality, allowing me more freedom to be myself, within reason of course, while I attempted to find a way to get back to my TARDIS so that I could return to my usual schemes.

Don't judge me! You humans play your video games and sports and I plan ways to take over the universe. It's my life, fuck off.

_You have serious issues._

**_Yeah, and you can't stay quiet._**

Spotting Charlie at the baggage claim, I sighed and began heading toward him.

* * *

><p><strong>K, I think that's a little better than the original version, but, tell me what you all think.<strong>

**And as I said last time, there is a link on my profile that goes to a blog I've set up for this story. It has images for the way I see the characters in my mind, so if you want, check it out. **

**To those that review, would you mind telling me how you want the POV's to work? I could alternate between the Master and Alice, I could do it from just one POV, I could alternate and occasionally throw in a chapter from a different character's POV, or I could switch to 3rd person. What you say may or may not effect the story, but I want to hear your opinions anyway.**

**So, please leave a review and I'll see you lot next time I get the chance to update.**


End file.
